Enredad
by kiaoh.k.14
Summary: Un día ,Serena encuentra entre sus contactos del chat a Fighter. Un tipo poco difícil de tratar al principio,pero que luego, con su amistad, genera en ella una gran curiosidad por conocerlo personalmente.¿llegara a conocerlo?¿serena estará en peligro? es un seiya&serena, entren y lean
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno primero que todo quiero decir que los personajes no me pertenecen , segundo :esta historia es una adaptación de un libro titulado en**red**ad de Paola Arena, espero que sea de su agrado._

_sinopsis:_

_Un día ,Serena encuentra entre sus contactos del chat a Fighter. Un tipo poco difícil de tratar al principio,pero que luego, con su amistad, genera en ella una gran curiosidad por conocerlo personalmente. fighter siempre evita este encuentro sin explicación._

_¿que oculta? ¿llegaran a conocerse algún día? ¿serena estará en peligro?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sere dice:<strong>_

Quien eres?

_**Fighter dice:**_

Aún no lo se

_**Sere dice:**_

Q?

_**Fighter dice:**_

Te respondí la pregunta .Aún no sé quién soy

_**Sere dice:**_

Ja, ja, ja…. Yo si sé….eres un loco

_**Fighter dice:**_

No eres la primera que lo dice

_**Sere dice:**_

Cómo te llamas y por qué estas en mis contactos

_**Fighter dice:**_

Seiya y no sé por qué soy uno de tus contactos .Esas cosas pasan…..

_**Sere dice:**_

Entonces si sabes quién eres…. Eres Seiya

_**Fighter dice:**_

No .Esa es mi etiqueta

_**Sere dice:**_

Ay, que estrés hablar contigo. No fluye

_**Fighter dice:**_

Hablemos de lo que quieras

_**Sere dice:**_

Ni siquiera pasamos de nuestro nombres ni has preguntado el mío…

_**Fighter dice:**_

No te llamas Sere?

_**Sere dice:**_

No. Sere me dicen, pero me llamo

Serena Tsukino

_**Fighter dice:**_

Me gusta más así

_**Sere dice:**_

Por qué?

_**Fighter dice:**_

Te vas a molestar si te respondo

_**Sere dice:**_

Nada que ver, dime nomás

_**Fighter dice:**_

Bueno. Sere suena estúpido

_**Sere dice:**_

Oye, el estúpido eres tú ¡

_**Fighter dice:**_

Te dije que te ibas a molestar. Además tienes un nombre tan lindo que no deberías dejar que lo abreviaran

_**Sere dice:**_

Podrías haber empezado por ahí

_**Fighter dice:**_

Podría…..

_**Sere dice:**_

Claro, bueno sorry por lo de estúpido y gracias por lo otro…..

_**Fighter dice:**_

De nada, Serena Tsukino

_**Sere dice:**_

Ay, así me dice mi mamá cuando está molesta

_**Fighter dice:**_

Si vas a seguir hablando conmigo vas a tener que acostumbrarte

_**Sere dice:**_

Oye, cuántos años tienes. Eso sí sabes no?

_**Fighter dice:**_

Si.17

_**Sere dice:**_

A su….me llevas 2 años

_**Fighter dice:**_

Me imaginé

_**Sere dice:**_

Que ahora me vas a decir que soy una inmadura o que paresco una niñita

_**Fighter dice:**_

Eres una niñita

_**Sere dice:**_

No soy una niñita. Soy una mujer de 15 años

_**Fighter dice:**_

Ja, ja, ja, ja

_**Sere dice:**_

Oye, no seas cabrón por que te burlas de mí?

_**Fighter dice:**_

Palabras gruesas para una niñita de 15 años

_**Sere dice:**_

Oye, me largo eres insoportable ese Nick te queda muy bien

_**Fighter dice:**_

Como quieras aunque no se que tiene de malo ser una niñita….

_**Sere dice:**_

Adiós, Seiya….pedante

_**Fighter dice:**_

Adiós, Serena Tsukino

No sé por qué no lo eliminé de mis contactos.

* * *

><p>Ese es el capitulo uno -si han leído el libro original se habrán dado cuenta que le hice unas modificaciones tanto en los nombres de los personajes ...<p>

c.k


	2. Chapter 2

Tengo una foto , es una de esas instantáneas que se toman en las plazas .Tengo un vestido blanco y mi padre esta cargándome pésimo ,porque me levanta el vestido y entonces también sale mi calzón. Pero me veo feliz. Mi madre tiene un pantalón marrón horroroso y una blusa roja .Esta un poco gordita , pero también se ve feliz .Mis padres están tomados de la mano. Debo de tener como unos cuatro años .Estamos en la plaza del Cusco .Mi papá tenía o tiene ,ya no lo sé ,una casa que servía de hospedaje para turistas .Eso si lo recuerdo bien porque el día de mi cumpleaños algo sucedió. Para cuando llegó el momento de soplar las velas ,él ya no estaba .Hace algunos años escuché a mi madre hablando por teléfono con él .Dijo algo de una "maldita turca con la que te largaste" y "Déjanos en paz" .Y así fue .Nos "dejó en paz" .Ahora ,odio las fiestas de cumpleaños y sobretodo los pasteles con velas para pedir deseos que nunca se cumplen y mi papá es….

Sere dice:

Mi papá es un depósito de 400dólares mensuales

Fighter dice:

Yo no uso papá

Sere dice:

Y mamá?

Fighter dice:

Ella me usa a mí

Sere dice:

No entiendo

Fighter dice:

Digamos que soy "el hombre de la casa"

Sere dice:

No tienes hermanos mayores?

Fighter dice:

Tenía

Sere dice:

Uy ….no me digas que…

Fighter dice:

Sí. Tenía ,pero murió

Sere dice:

Lo siento….un accidente?

Fighter dice:

Sí

Sere dice:

Hace mucho?

Fighter dice:

Mañana se cumple 2 años

Sere dice:

Puxa es poco tiempo..como fue?

Fighter dice:

Viajábamos y el auto se estrello contra un bus

Sere dice:

Tú estuviste en el accidente?

¿?'

Fighter dice:

Que no sabes leer ?dije "viajábamos"

Sere dice:

Y a ti no te pasó nada?

Fighter dice:

No me gusta esta conversación

Sere dice:

Me imagino , bueno pero q bueno q estés sano y salvo

Fighter dice:

Y qué hiciste hoy?

Sere dice:

Estudie geo y también hice otras cosas…

Fighter dice:

Qué cosas

Sere dice:

Te vas a burlar

Fighter dice:

Que no te importe si me burlo…qué hiciste?

Sere dice:

Me hice manicure..je!

Fighter dice:

Te arreglaste las uñas?

Sere dice:

Sí me hice florecitas

Fighter dice:

En las uñas?

Sere dice:

No, en la cabeza…claro que en las uñas!

Nunca has visto unas uñas con diseño?

Fighter dice:

Creo que no….no recuerdo

Sere dice:

Tú mamá o tus amigas no se hacen manicure?

Fighter dice:

No sé…

Sere dice:

Una vez más q raro eres…

Parece q vivieras en otro mundo - -

Fighter dice:

Casi

Sere dice:

Si algún día nos vemos te muestro mis uñas ya?

Fighter dice:

Bueno, aunque va a ser difícil

Sere dice:

Por q? podríamos vernos un día no?

Fighter dice:

Tal vez algún día…

Sere dice:

No tienes curiosidad por saber quién soy?

Fighter dice:

Eres Serena Tsukino , eres estudiante, te gusta : dormir , comer pastel, conejos

Tienes una gata que se llama moon

Sere dice:

Es luna..cómo sabes todo eso!

Fighter dice:

No lo pones en tu perfil para que la gente lo vea

Sere dice:

Pero no quieres saber como soy?

Fighter dice:

Ya vi tus fotos .Eres flaca , pecosa ,lacia

Sere dice:

Parece q describieras un trapeador ,q malo! Buu!

Fighter dice:

Nunca he visto un trapeador con pecas. Me pareces graciosa .Tu cara es simpática

Sere dice:

Ahora soy un hámster…

Fighter dice:

Bueno … como quieras

Sere dice:

Ay ,no sé por q sigo hablando contigo eres muy pesado

Fighter dice:

Además ya tengo que irme

Sere dice:

El hombre de la casa se va a trabajar…je,je

Fighter dice:

Sí

Sere dice:

Andaaaa!... en q trabajas?

Fighter dice:

En una fabrica

Sere dice:

Fábrica de q

Fighter dice:

Ya me voy. Es tarde

Sere dice:

Creo que me estas mintiendo - - por q vas a trabajar a las 8 de la noche?

Fighter dice:

Y tú por qué eres tan preguntona?

Sere dice:

Ya , ya ,vete. Solo quería saber un poco de ti no sé q tiene de malo

Fighter dice:

Está bien lo siento. Te cuento otro día .Adiós ,Serena Tsukino

Sere dice:

Que te vaya bien en la fabrica de "cosas"

Fighter dice:

Papel ….es de papel. Adiós


	3. Chapter 3

Ahora la veo. Esta sentada al borde de su cama. Su cama es tan grande ,Cuando se acuesta parece una arruga más de la sábana. Mi madre está tan delgada .Usa un antifaz para no enterarse de que el solo salió y para evitarlo cuando decide dormir de día porque de noche no puede desde que el médico le prohibió las pastillas. Cuando yo era una niña no la recuerdo tan desolada. Tal vez fingía…no lo sé. Hay muchas cosas que necesito preguntarle y ella lo sabe, pero me evita.

Siempre está "ocupada". A veces, pienso que está esperando que yo crezca lo suficiente para hacer mi vida lejos. Yo pensé que estaba acostumbrada a ella así de ausente , pero últimamente me afecta verla así .A veces , me asomo a su habitación y no la encuentro , pero igual sigo haciendo todo en silencio. Otras ,como ahora , está sentada mirando por la ventana y voltea a verme .Sonrie o al menos esa es su intención , pero fracasa. Mi amiga Molly viene cada vez mas seguido ya que su mama y mi amiga son muy amigas solo que su mama esta de viaje así que ella viene a hacernos compañía , ojala se mudara con nosotras.

Durante unas semanas Seiya y yo no hablamos .Cuando lo veía conectado ni siquiera lo saludaba .Él tampoco , pero un día me mandó una florecita …

**Serena dice:**

¿?

**Seiya dice:**

Así son '?

**Serena dice:**

Así son q

**Seiya dice:**

Las flores en tus uñas

**Serena dice:**

No , no tienen tallo

**Seiya dice:**

Cómo estás?

**Serena dice:**

Mal , gracias

**Seiya dice:**

Por qué?

**Serena dice:**

Porq todo te parece estúpido o infantil

**Seiya dice:**

Eso piensas de mí?

**Serena dice:**

Eso me hiciste pensar desde la primera vez q hablamos

**Seiya dice:**

Me molesta decir lo que no pienso

**Serena dice:**

Entonces no digas nada

**Seiya dice:**

Está bien…

**Serena dice:**

Bien…

**Seiya dice:**

Ya me voy. Espero que mejores de lo que sea que tengas

**Serena dice:**

Eso espero yo también, gracias…

**Seiya dice:**

Adiós, Serena Tsukino

**Serena dice:**

Espera…

-_en la parte de abajo aparecía un cuadrado que decía Seiya parece estas desconectado, se entregaran los mensajes que envíes cuando inicie sesión-_


End file.
